


[Podfic] Five Times Lilo and Stitch Meet the Avengers and One Time they meet Loki

by kalakirya



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Five Times, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of pheonixfawkes12's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Lilo and Stitch Meet the Avengers and One Time they meet Loki

**Title:** Five Times Lilo and Stitch Meet the Avengers, and One Time They Meet Loki  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Length:**  17 minutes  
 **Reader's Summary:** Does what it says on the tin  
 **text**  [at norsekink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1130690#t1130690) (this prompt SFW - many others are not)  
 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-times-lilo-and-stitch-meet-avengers-and-one-time-they-meet-loki)  
  



End file.
